


Proximity

by Laureloopy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Personal Space, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ahh back at it again with my favourite trope, but its there, fluffy boys who dont know how to say things, like a microscopic amount, oikawa is a matchmaker™, or he tries to be, v flustered boys, vv little matsuhana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laureloopy/pseuds/Laureloopy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kunimi Akira keeps an invisible bubble of personal space around him that he does not like other people to invade.</p><p>Kindaichi Yuutarou is the only exception to the rule.</p><p>Oikawa Tooru (of course) notices this. </p><p>Oho. </p><p>Oho ho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proximity

**Author's Note:**

> whY AM I WRITING FANFICTION THE DAY BEFORE MY EXAMINATIONS

“Kunimi-chaan!” Oikawa trilled, slinging his arm around his kouhai’s shoulders and giving them a squeeze. “Nice spike!” “Oikawa-san,” Kunimi huffed, quickly shrugging his senpai’s arm off his shoulders, “Please don’t come so near to me.”

 

He was always like this. Kunimi had his own little bubble of personal space that no one could invade. Whether it was during school hours, volleyball club practice or even at official matches, he always kept that little boundary of space around him. Hugs were a flat-out ‘no’. Touching limbs made him squirm. High-fives were about as far as he would go, and everyone knew that.

 

“Eeeeh!” protested Oikawa. He pouted unhappily, but Kunimi caught sight of a glint in his eye that proved he wasn’t really as upset as he was making himself seem. It… unnerved him. Oikawa whined (very loudly), “How come Kindaichi can hug you, but the rest of us can’t?”

 

Kunimi’s eyes went wide for just a fraction of a second, before he caught himself and schooled his expression back into the same unbothered look he had been wearing just moments before. (Although admittedly, he did look a touch more annoyed.) He was glad he wasn’t a blusher, otherwise his face would have turned roughly the same colour as a tomato.

 

Almost too quickly, he loudly blurted, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” With an indignant look on his face, he hurriedly turned on his heel and briskly walked in the other direction, towards the bench on which the water bottles were placed. He roughly grabbed his water bottle, popped it open and took a long swig. Then, he put the bottle back on the bench, sat down and drew in a long sigh.

 

_“Dammit.”_

 

He hadn’t thought anyone had noticed. But of course, that had just been wishful thinking. Kunimi should have known being on the same team as the one Oikawa Tooru meant that none of his secrets were actually secret. Oikawa had an uncanny ability to notice every little thing that his teammates did (or _didn’t_ do) and was somehow able to figure out what it meant. (On a somewhat unrelated note, Kunimi was constantly baffled by how Oikawa’s sixth sense applied to practically every single member of the team except Iwaizumi. It made even less sense when one considered that they’d known each other the longest out of all the members of the team, and that every other member of the team could see clear as day that Iwaizumi and Oikawa were both utterly gone on each other, but they themselves couldn’t.)

 

A breathless, “Hey, Kunimi.” broke him out of his reverie. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as a hand reached down and picked up a water bottle on his left. “Kindaichi,” he replied, hoping his voice didn’t sound as jittery as he felt, “How’s practice going?”

 

“Ngh- Tough. But I think I’m getting better at blocking, at least!” Kindaichi shuffled over a little so he was standing in front of Kunimi. He grinned down at him, then took another sip from his bottle. He wiped away any water that may have escaped his lips, and continued, “Matsukawa-san’s a good teacher!”

 

“Hmm.” Kunimi watched his best friend closely. His chest was still heaving - an indication that he was breathing hard, still trying to catch his breath. His posture was slouched, even more so than usual. Kunimi knew what that meant - Kindaichi was tired.

 

Kunimi patted an empty spot on the bench right next to him. “Here,” he said, fully expecting Kindaichi to understand what he meant. Kindaichi looked hesitant. “Y- You sure?” he asked, eyebrows slightly furrowed in concern. _“God, he’s so sweet.”_ “Yeah. C’mon. You’re tired.” Kunimi gave the bench another pat. “Sit.”

 

Kindaichi grinned at him. “Thanks, Kunimi.” he breathed, before plonking himself heavily onto the bench. Most of the bench was taken up by the rest of the team’s water bottles and hand towels, leaving not a lot of space for the pair of 15-year-old boys to sit. They were sitting with their thighs and shoulders pressed together, yet neither boy made any move to shift the items on the bench so that there could be more space between them.

 

Kunimi wasn’t sure whether or not Kindaichi had heard what Oikawa had pointed out earlier. He’d said it really loudly (and intentionally so, Kunimi was fairly sure), but perhaps there was a chance that Kindaichi hadn’t heard-

 

“So, it’s true then.”

 

“Huh? What’s true?”

 

“Oikawa-san said you’re more comfortable around me than you are with the rest of the team.” Kindaichi said, before he turned to look at Kunimi with a small, fond smile. “So I guess he was right, then.”

 

Kunimi felt his cheeks heat up. _“Damn it-”_ He cursed his ability to blush at the most inopportune of moments. He quickly turned away and stared intently at his bottle, scrutinising it and marvelling at how interesting and fascinating it had suddenly become. His hair fell over his eyes and cheeks, and he _hoped_ Kindaichi wouldn’t notice that his face was ever so slightly pinker than usual.

 

Kindaichi reached up and brushed Kunimi’s hair backwards and away from his face. “You’re blushing, aren’t you?” he teased. Kunimi gently whacked his hand away. “No,” he mumbled, “I’m not.” Kindaichi gently poked his cheek and sang, “You a-are~” Kunimi couldn’t see his face, but he could tell Kindaichi was grinning. Try as he might, he couldn’t stop a smile from spreading across his face at the thought.

 

Kindaichi always had the ability to do that to him. He was always able to make Kunimi smile, even when he didn’t want to. Kunimi had always considered Kindaichi someone special because of it.

 

“Shut _up_ , Kindaichi!” he finally laughed, nudging the taller boy’s shoulder with his own. “It’s different when it’s you. Don’t let it get to your head or anything.” He turned and smiled through half-lidded eyes up at Kindaichi. Kindaichi beamed back, but then all of a sudden his eyes widened and his jaw dropped a little. He looked as if he’d just been struck by an extremely ground-breaking realisation. “What is it?” Kunimi asked, cocking his head to the side and raising one eyebrow in curiosity. When Kindaichi didn’t answer and instead continued to stare rather unashamedly at Kunimi for several seconds, Kunimi gave his arm a nudge.

 

That seemed to snap him out of it. Kindaichi blinked, and in a split second his entire face, from his cheeks all the way up to the tips of his ears, had flushed bright red. The back of his neck had taken on a similar hue, and Kunimi couldn’t help but think that he looked utterly adorable when he was all flustered like that. Kindaichi seemed to make a split-second decision, then he reached out and grabbed Kunimi’s wrists. “Kindaichi, wh-” Kunimi spluttered in surprise as he looked up and saw Kindaichi staring straight into his eyes.

 

“KUNIMI!” Kindaichi nearly shouted, “DO YOU LIKE ME??”

 

Kunimi didn’t think his face had ever been more pink in all 15 years of his life.

 

“WH- K-Kindaichi! What do you- I mean- O-of course I like you, you’re my best frien-”

 

“No! I mean- I mean, do you like me as more than just a friend?!”

 

“Ghh! I-! M-maybe!!” Kunimi tried his best to worm his way out of his best friend’s grip but Kindaichi adamantly wasn’t letting go.

 

“Kunimi!!”

 

“I- YES!” he finally blurted, “I LIKE YOU!! A LOT, I LIKE YOU A LOT!”

 

“REALLY?!” Kindaichi gasped, “M-ME TOO! I mean- I like you too!”

 

Kunimi was fairly sure his face was several shades pinker than it usually was, but in all honesty, he couldn’t bring himself to care. In a (very poor) attempt to salvage some dignity, Kunimi dived forward and buried his burning face in Kindaichi’s shirt. He mumbled a muffled “hide me” and Kindaichi burst out laughing, wrapping his arms around his best friend. He knew all the other team members were staring at them - they’d just yelled their feelings for each other in front of everybody in the middle of practice, of course they were staring - but he didn’t care. He felt too light, too happy to care.

 

 _“Sometimes,”_ Kunimi thought, as he smiled giddily into Kindaichi’s shirt, _“Sometimes physical proximity is okay.”_

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

[Extra]

“Hah. Told you so. Pay up, Makki.” Oikawa puffed out his chest in a show of self-confidence and held out one hand.

“Tch.” Hanamaki groaned. “Dammit. Fine. I’ll pay you later.”

Matsukawa ambled over and rested his chin on Hanamaki’s shoulder. “There ya go, babe.” he teased, “Told ya you shouldn’t have made a bet against Seijoh’s resident meddler.”

“Ah-ah, Mattsun!” Oikawa corrected, “The word is ‘matchmaker’.”

“Yeah, I’d call you that if you got your shit together and asked Iwaizumi out already.”

“Wh- MATTSUN! Shh!! Iwa-chan doesn’t like me that way.”

“Hey, Mattsun, how do you spell ‘Oikawa’ again?”

“H-O-P-E-L-E-S-S.”

“Oh yeah.”  
“Wh- MEAN!!”

**Author's Note:**

> *yELLS* THIS WAS COMPLETELY SELF-INDULGENT TO RELIEVE S TR ESS  
> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE TOOTH-ROTTING FLUFF
> 
> hmu on tumblr @gixxa or on instagram @gixxa_draws if u ever want to scream about kinkuni because i will gLADLY SCREAM W/ YOU


End file.
